


the 'good' ending

by originalcontent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friskriel, angsty friskriel, brief mention monster kid, brief mention of Undyne, brief mention of alphys, brief mention of mettaton, brief mention of napstablook, brief mention of papyrus, brief mention of sans, fluffy friskriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel's contemplating about the people he has in his life at this point and the good things he's been granted. He knows who he has to thank for everything. But is he really worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 'good' ending

"Can I open my eyes now, Frisk?" Paws covering his face, Frisk had made Asriel cover them in order to secretly lead him to the surprise they had waiting for him. It wasn't his birthday, it wasn't a holiday like Christmas or anything. What could they had planned for Asriel? The former prince had been led from Asgore's residence, where he resided. Frisk had lived with Toriel in a home not too far from his and Asgores. With his parents still split, Asriel at times was distraught with their interactions. But his parents always tried. Tried to make it as easy as possible, Asgore was always kind and courteous, if anything his mother occasionally was a bit snippy. Maybe Frisk had planned something fun to get his mind off of such troubling things? Although life had been like this for a while now that they all resided on the surface. So it shouldn't have been that. Then what? They had traveled a ways from the neighborhood that consisted mostly of other monsters, he could hear the differences of the chatty neighborhood to the one now much more quiet. They walked through streets, crossing them, Frisk holding Asriel by his shoulders. He did almost trip once or twice, however when Frisk didn't respond to him he finally huffed and reiterated;  "Frisk! Are we almost there?"  

And without a minute passing, they stopped, somewhere incredibly quiet. However there was a air of anticipation surrounding them. Even from behind his paws he saw lights, multiple shades of lights shining brightly. He could hear the sound of something sizzling, the smell of watermelon filling his nostrils. Finally, Frisk released Asriel and spoke in their kind tone; "Okay, you can look now." Taking his paws from his face, Asriel squinted at the adjustment and then took in the sight before him. "It's been a year since we've made our home, together here." Moving in front of him, Frisk was standing between him and his mother, father, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and a few friends of theirs. His mother and father, standing side by side looked so happy to see him even if he saw them earlier that morning. His mother's ever so sweet look in her eyes, as if she was gazing at the most wonderful creature to ever exist. Asriel knew the love his mother and had longed for it, even when he had forgotten its sweet embrace. His father's ever so present gleeful grin. The way he looked so proud- as if Asriel were the greatest thing he had ever taken part in creating.  

"Frisk... I.. everyone-" Tears already forming, Asriel could not even focus on keeping them at bay. Not with the way everyone looked at him. He was a big boy! He had been finishing his last year of junior high and to be subjugated to such extreme emotions that made him cry, it was hard to feel comfortable. Frisk knew this. They took his paw, thumb stroking over the soft white fur. Smiling that smile, the smile that Asriel simply adored and believed in more than anything. Nodding he wiped his eyes, "Thank you Frisk." Giving another look to the crowd, his parents had come forward, his mother embracing them both. "Mom..." Using his free arm he wrapped his arm around her neck, closing his eyes as his first tears of many for that night fell. "I love you." He meant it, he hadn't felt such love in so long- it was so wonderful.  

Her words soft spoken, his mother was so warm and strong; "I love you too, my precious Asriel. As I love you Frisk, my child." Releasing the two of them, she took a step to the side, allowing Asgore to approach them. One might assume, with a monster of such high stature who ruled over the entire underground, he was macho and the definition of masculine. Well, anyone who knew his father did know he was a pushover, so when he held them both and picked them up, causing a squeak from Frisk and a gasp from Asriel, no one was surprised. "My son! Oh, my son! How glad your mother and I that we can see you every day once again, to see you grow and become a fine young monster." Setting them down he pat both of their heads. "And Frisk, you have become a great addition to this family, none of this could have been possible without you. I can never repay you for all you've done for me and all of monsterkind." The former king even shed a few tears, his smile ever so radiant.  

Frisk gave Asriel a squeeze with their hand and Asriel returned it as he touched his fathers giant arm. "Thank you father! I'm glad, I'm..." Turning to face everyone he beamed suddenly; "I'm so glad to have an amazing family and friends like you! Thank you, for forgiving me and for accepting me wholeheartedly!" Even with his own smile his tears fell fearlessly. Yes, he could allow this, these were the tears of a monster who was incredibly grateful, looking to Frisk, Asriel pulled them into their arms. As this year went on, Asriel began to grow, not too much yet however. His body didn't want to over exert itself after reforming and keeping up with his soul. "And Frisk, I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Frisk rubbed his back, he could tell they were smiling. He knew it was that small one. His mother had a beautifully reserved smile, his father had a smile that demanded attention, Frisk had one that made you feel like you were seeing a shooting star- something rare. Something that made you a lucky monster/person. "I love you." Pulling away he let go of Frisk's hand, feeling his face heat up.  

As he made his way through the crowd, he went to his group of friends, all wearing striped shirts in a mock fashion. It was actually very amusing- since some of them actually wore striped shirts on a daily basis. "Thank you all for coming! I'm very lucky to have you all as my friends!" Looking to them all he hadn't known how he suddenly found himself in a group of friends he had made. Once upon a time he couldn't even make a single friend in the underground, look at him now. Asriel's friends consisted of Lucas and his brother Klaus, two human friends Asriel had made that were both very kind and supportive. Lucas was someone who Asriel could relate to on an emotional level, with being so emotional himself! And as for Klaus, his positive upbeat attitude and unbridled determination was similar to Frisk and it made it easier for Asriel to open up himself to others.  

He also greeted their friends Jeff, Paula and Ness. Jeff was a very...interesting individual. They were the son of a scientist who Alphys had become quite acquainted to. They have a strained relationship with their father and Asriel could relate to that in a sense and had given many times a pep talk to the blonde. Paula was a sweet girl, very dependable and independent. She was another strong individual and didn't take any sass, sometimes she scared Asriel, despite appearing sweet and fragile. He still adored her company nevertheless. As for Ness- he was very nice, friendly, very brave and he was...well quite. Just like Frisk. They were all such a great group of friends, so diverse and kind. And they integrated so well with the few monster friends they had, such as Cool Drake jr, or just Junior for short. Or monster kid, MK as Jeff had dubbed him, since Monster Kid was such a mouthful.  

 

"We're so proud of you Asriel!" 

"Thank you for staying with us Asriel, you're so important to us!" 

"You're one of my best friends, please, remember you are loved." 

"Asriel! You better not get any ideas about leaving any time soon! I won't allow it!" 

"If... if things ever get too hard, you can come over, we can just play video games and you can talk it out." 

"I'm here for you Asriel! You'll always be a prince in my eyes." 

"Hey make sure you smile lots, you got us here so stop crying!"  

 

They all were there to support him, in their own ways, Asriel couldn't ask for more. The party commenced- music being DJ'd by Napstablook, food catered by his mother, decorations of simple lanterns that looked like his friends had made them. It was such...sincerity. Talking and laughing had been most of the evening and until the stars came out. When the moon had come fully, his friends were being picked up, his parents cleaning the party. It was one day Asriel had burned into his memory. He helped cleaning up but his mother shooed him away, telling him there was one more surprise in her house, which was actually the house in front of this beautifully spacious backyard. As he went inside he left his parents to clean the mess. He found a tent with a lantern set up, a television screen showing a roasting fire.  

"I... I know its not the same as camping outside, but since the backyard is kinda, preoccupied, I thought this would be okay?" Frisk. The most thoughtful of them all. Frisk, always thinking what would be best for their friends, Frisk who set them all free. Frisk, who did the impossible and found a way to SAVE Asriel, brought him to the surface to be reunited. Frisk the pacifist who always had enough heart for everyone. "...Asriel?" They approached him, seeing him stare at it all. When they attempted to touch his hand, their usual comforting gesture, Asriel pulled away and spoke quietly, almost a whisper. 

"I just can't understand." He couldn't help the sobs the wrecked his body, looking at Frisk through foggy glasses. Hiccuping a little he covered his mouth, yet still spoke. "I was awful, I tried to kill you, I hurt you and everyone you loved, you did so much for me and you continue to." The sound of the crackling fire on the television set in the background, all lights out savor the vanilla Christmas lights Frisk hung above their tent, mimicking stars. "You were able to save me with your determination, you.." Looking at their dear friend who was hidden within shadows, he could see how patient they were. How they waited for him to go on. "-you just keep giving and giving, you already gave me half of your heart, why do you keep giving?" The two of them, halves of the same whole, Asriel looked down. His paws into white little fists, his claws scratching against himself, he hiccuped again.  

Then, as expected, Asriel received a hug that felt so true, so honest. He held onto Frisk, taking a deep breath, living in this moment. "You know, I.. I reset so many times to figure out, how could I save Asriel?" There it was- that smile. It was there, it held so many secrets. "I knew I loved you and while..I did not die, I felt my heart break whenever I tried to move on with the others. Knowing that you were back there." Their words were slow, as if trying to figure out what they wanted to say as they spoke. "Asriel I have loved you for a long time." Smiling still, they began to let their own tears shed; "A life without you isn't a happy ending." Holding tighter, Asriel felt something warm blossom within his chest, that warmth overflowing.  

The rest of their night consisted of telling fantasy stories, drawing their ideal super powered personas, and eating all junk food that was in the house. Neither slept a wink, they laid side by side with one another. They felt like they would waste valuable time with the other with even a wink of sleep keeping them apart. Sometimes Frisk would start to sing a song to the tune of a music box that still played in the underground. When the sun was starting to rise they quietly left the house and sat on the porch, taking a quilt Toriel had made for Frisk. "..I love you Frisk." As they watched the suns beauty stretch across the sky, Frisk simply took Asriel's paw and squeezed it. He knew, that they loved them too. That was enough. This was enough, he finally got the good ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I promised I would write a Friskriel fanfic, I hope it doesn't seem too all over the place. This was a idea I had bouncing in my head since someone requested a Friskriel fanfic by me, so I did my best! I love this ship and I decided to stay innocent for once. I kept Frisk's gender up to the reader, you can consider them female or male, either is fine. Or neither. And this is Asriel after Pacifist route, the idea of 'having half of Frisk's soul' is a bit wishy washy but I thought, hey, anythings possible with magic!
> 
> There's very little we actually know so, maybe, if with enough determination from the two of them...it could work? It's just one idea among many, if anything, I hope you could at least enjoy the cuteness and could be happy that everyone in this timeline finally got a happy ending! Also yes, the mention of Earthbound/Mother series, I had to, I always thought it would be cute if they were all in one thing. And I know Lucas isn't until Mother 3 and Ness and Paula and all of them would be so much older, but for the sake of a AU we can ignore such things, right? Anyway, thank you and I hope


End file.
